Family Comes First
by JessiMonte
Summary: Jessica Ann Harvelle's life has been horrible, full of people she knows and loves, dying.First her father, then her mother, then her uncle,now her niece.Whose next? Will the Winchesters be able to save her before it's to late? Sorry I Suck at summaries.


**_1987  
><em>**

_6 month old Jessica Ann Matthews laid in her crib, her tiny legs up in the air, her right hand in her mouth as she chewed on her thumb. Her emerald eyes starring up at the stranger, a quirk in her eyebrows._ _She started crying, scarred, when his eyes changed a creepy golden. He stroked her cheek, gently, as he shushed her. He smirked, as he placed his hand over her cheek._

_" Soon, little one." He said, with a smirk, as he removed his hand, showing a claw like scar, marking her forever. In the room right next to the nursery, Jessica's mom Isabel Matthews, woke up hearing Jessica's cry's in the baby monitor. She got up slowly, walking towards the nursery. She saw a man standing over by her daughter's crib. She suspected it was William. her younger sister, Ellen's husband. " You got her, Will?" He just hushed her. " Okay, okay."_

_Isabel sighed, as she walked towards the stairs. She froze, seeing the door of Ellen and Williams bedroom door cracked open. She ran back to the nursery, seeing Ellen and Will still in the bed. " Jessi!" She shouted out, in fright. She ran through the open door, seeing the demon facing her. " It's you." She whispered, shocked._

_Ellen Harvelle shot up, hearing her sister's scream of terror. She ran to the nursery, bursting through the door. She walked over to the crib, trying to calm Jessi's cry, when a few drops of blood landed on her hand. She slowly looked up, gasping when she saw Isabel pinned on the ceiling. " Isa! NO!" Ellen screamed, hoping she'd wake up from this nightmare. She screamed even louder when the ceiling was engulfed by fire that came out of no where._

_Will appeared in the doorway, grabbing Ellen by the forearms. " Take Jessica outside." He said, urgently. Ellen nodded, tears streaming down her face. " I'll get Bella."He said, as he ran to the 9 year old room, picking up the still sleeping little girl, he ran outside, just as the windows exploded. The fire department were trying to put out the fire, as Ellen and Will stood against their car, staring at the house. Tears ran down Ellen, William and Bella's face as Jessi just looked around, confused._

* * *

><p><strong>24 Years Later.<strong>

A twenty four year old Jessica stood in front of her mirror. She had a frown on her face because of her appearance. Her velvet red hair was curled into ringlets, then but up in an elegant bun. Her makeup was natural looking, something she never did. She had on a beautiful, black knee lengthen dress that she didn't even know she owned. She looked to nice for such a horrible event.

Her 5 year old niece, Nicole Isa Smith, died of heart cancer. She was born with it. The doctors were shocked that she lived past a year. Jessica closed her eyes, still imagining her little niece's adorable dimple smile, her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She heard her hotel door being pounded on. She opened it and was embraced by her 33 year old sister, who was balling her eyes out.

" My baby girl! Jessi, I can't believe she's gone." Bella sobbed into her little sister's shoulder. Jessica pat her sister blond head, trying to comfort her, awkwardly.

" It's okay." Jess said, hugging her sister back." You and me both know she was suffering. She's in a better place." Bella nodded, before trying to stop crying, not succeeding.

A few minutes later Bella and Jessica were in Jessica's black '68 Firebird 400, driving to the cemetery. The ride was mostly just the sound of Bella's favorite Bon Jovi tape. When they got to the cemetery, Bella went to talk to her husband, Henry, while Jess walked around, finding a familiar headstone, she dropped to her knees. She just stared at the headstone of the man who was her uncle, but also her father figure.

She felt the chill of someone watching her. She looked up and around and say nobody. She sighed, before standing up and walking over towards the crowd getting ready for the funeral, she wasn't looking when she ran into someones chest. She almost fell when she jumped back. She looked up, to see a pair of beautiful, hazel eyes staring down at her. The man was about a foot taller then her tiny 5'1 frame. He had spike, dirty blond hair and Jess had to admit, he was hot as hell. There was an even taller man behind him, he had a frown on his face as he rolled his eyes.

" Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention." Jessica said, apologetically. The man she ran into smiled at her.

" Oh, it's fine." He said, before smiling, flirtatiously. " By the way, I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam." Jess smiled, before seeing Bella waving her over.

" I'm Jessica. It was nice meeting you, but I really have to go." She said, quickly, before running off to met up with her sister.

" Meeting a girl at a funeral?" Sam asked, eyebrows raised. " That's a new low, even for you." Dean just through him a glare, before his gaze turned back to Jessica's backside.

_After the funeral._

" Do you really have to go?" Bella asked, her eyes puffy from crying most of the day. Jessica sighed, before pulling her sister into a hug.

" You know how work is, Bells! I wish I could stay." Jess kissed her sister's cheek." I'll come back when I can, promise."

" I love you, sis." Jess smiled, sadly.

" I love you too." Jess said, waving to Henry, before taking off down the road, ready for a 16 hour drive.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Sorry if this is kind of boring. It's my first fanfic attempt, so please try and be nice. Please review, tell me what you think and your ideas if you have any :) Thank you for reading!<em>

_I do not own Sam or Dean Winchester. No matter how much I wanna xD_

_I'll upload pics of my Oc's and Jessi's car later! Keep a look out :)_


End file.
